


He's Happy. So I Should Be Too. Right?

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is pining, Draco is not a fan of Scorpius' boyfriend, Draco notices this, Draco uses muggle devices, M/M, Multi, wishes his son would too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: A night-in  gets interrupted by Scorpius' boyfriend. Albus is left alone and Draco really does not want to intervene  but wishes his son would notice just how in love Albus is with him.





	He's Happy. So I Should Be Too. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I love Scorpius Malfoy but I just wanted to write him as an idiot teenager so head over heels in love with his boyfriend. Thanks for reading! Ignore the tiny mistakes

Draco Malfoy was not “waiting up” tonight. No sir he was going to bed at a decent hour. Would he be getting a decent sleep that was a different question. He was sure he would be tossing and turning at the thought of his only son on a date with that Beauxbatons boy. He trusted Scorpius, it was his boyfriend that Draco had some issues with.

 

His child was going on a date with a boy he’d met at a concert just after their fifth year at Hogwarts had finished. He’d heard good things about this new person in his son’s life, he also knew that whenever Scorpius spoke of this Liam, Leonard whatever his name was,Potter would get the most distressing expression on his face.

 

Draco loved his son more than anything or one in the world but he knew his son was not thinking with his head. He was a lovesick fool and from what he was looking at right now, his friendship was suffering from it.

***

 

It had been days since he’d seen Albus in their home which was odd considering how close the two boys were. Now just a week before the school year began, Scorpius and Albus had decided to spend the night at the Malfoy home eating junk food and watching movies.

 

Everything seemed perfectly normal until Scorpius’ phone rang. Startling Draco and making Albus sigh.

 

“Is it Lucas?”

 

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically before running to the hallway to seek some privacy.

 

After 15 minutes, Scorpius had announced that Lucas had called about wanting to spend some time together before the school year starts. 

 

Scorpius all but dropped what he was doing and practically flew to his closet to find in his words the“perfect semi-casual semi-formal outfit.” Leaving a disheartened Albus Potter hunched in his chair.

 

Scorpius had canceled their plans _ again.  _

***

 

Draco rubbed his temple with the tips of his fingers as heard the pounding footsteps going up the marble stairs. He took over as house host and decided to continue his and Albus’ chess match. Albus would usually be gloating about winning in his or Scorpius’ face but not today.

 

He looked away from his spot on the chessboard when he heard Albus speak.

 

“I don’t know much about dating but wouldn’t  _ you _ get tired of seeing someone especially after seeing them the entire summer?”   
  


Draco could hear running footsteps and doors slamming open and shut as Scorpius got himself all worked up.He moved his knight to E5 before reclining in his armchair. 

 

He reached for his tea, now lukewarm and glanced at Albus’ own odd creation of cookie dough ice cream with pieces of chocolate frog (Scorpius’ favorite) now melting in an abandoned bowl. 

 

The blonde wizard observed the forlorn looking teen who was tucked in his own armchair with his long, unruly hair covering his eyes.

 

Albus reached forward to move his queen to E5 before taking Draco’s knight. Weasley tutelage no doubt had a factor in Albus winning streak.

 

Draco sighed,“I don’t know what to tell you Al... those two are just in that honeymoon stage of their relationship. They want to spend as much time as possible and-”

 

Draco trailed off as Albus suddenly shot up in his seat, pulled his jacket closer around his body before looking away from the chessboard.

 

“I quit. You win ,sir. Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but it seems that Scorpius is preoccupied with Leonard what’s-his-face and I- I’m going to leave. Have a nice night and tell Scorpius that maybe we can hang out some other day. Hopefully Scorpius goes to that restaurant he’s been raving on for weeks. Lucifer should know by now how much Scorpius hates french food right?”

 

Draco offered the boy a sad smile he could see how hard Albus was trying to keep it together. He had an idea of what was going on through that brooding teenager’s mind.

 

Albus sighed, “I’ll take this to the sink.”

 

He went to pick up the bowl of melted desserts when he heard Scorpius’ voice. 

 

The teenager dressed in his best came running into the room. Scorpius waved at them as he took a handful of Floo powder.

 

“Dad I’m using the Floo Network. Bye! Oh sorry Al... I’ll bring you back some dessert! I promise.”

 

Albus didn’t offer a response simply rolled his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Draco heard the roaring sound of the fire followed by a loud clattering sound coming from the kitchen. Draco would have simply ignored it, used to hearing things fall in this household but the muffled curse from the only teenager left in the house caught his attention. 

 

Standing by the sink was Albus his hands clutching the porcelain sink his head bowed, fingers white from how tight they were curled over the sink edges. He seemed to be mumbling to himself.

 

“He’s your best friend. Stop thinking like that. He has someone already. Who- who likes him, cares for him, holds his hand…”

 

Draco knocked his knuckles softly against the doorframe, not wanting to startle the young man clearly trying not to breakdown.

 

“Al are you...did you want to talk about-” 

 

Albus whipped around to face Draco. His face pale, eyes wet around the corners before he viciously wiped at them with the his hands.

 

The dark haired teen took a deep breath before letting it go in a shuddering breath.

 

He put on a tense smile. 

 

“I’m fine. Scorpius is happy and that's what's important. There is nothing to talk about. He clearly has someone who-who listens to him, doesn’t care that he eats sweets as if it were oxygen. He’s all Scor talks about and if he is happy then that means I’m- I’m…”

 

Albus broke off his head shaking as if he refused to admit what he was truly feeling. The young man walked toward the den where the grand fireplace was stationed. He paused as he ran his slim fingers through the silver bowl that held the floo powder.

 

“So I’m going home. Night Mr.Malfoy.”

 

Draco reached out a hand. Hoping that some wise words would form in his head to share with the hurting teen. But he had to let the two young men resolve whatever issue they were having.

 

But that didn’t stop those fatherly instincts to console the upset teen whom he cared for since Scorpius came from his first year at Hogwarts and raved on and on about his best mate.

He simply nodded, “Take care of yourself Al.”

 

The teen offered a tight lipped smile before he flung the powder into the fireplace yelling,”Potter Residence!”

 

Malfoy sighed as the green embers burned themselves out.

 

He heard a ping from  _ his _ own blasted cellphone. 

 

 ** _Scorpius:_ **Hey Dad! Lucas and his parents invited me to eat at some fancy-schmancy french restaurant. *insert snail emoji* *insert grossed out emoji*

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, thinking back to what Albus had said just a few minutes ago.

 

_ ‘Lucifer should know by now how much Scorpius hates french food right?’ _

 

Draco moved his fingers deftly over the phone screen.

 

 ** _Number 1 Dad:_** Fill up on bread. Don’t eat anything with green capers, you're allergic. And come home before 10pm.

 

 ** _Scorpius:_** Good idea. *insert happy face* I know I’m allergic. Why so early tho?! When I’m with Albus curfew is 11:30. *insert questioning emoji*

 

 ** _Number 1 Dad:_** 10pm that’s final. Bon appétit Scorpius!

 

 ** _Scorpius:_** You suck.

 

The blonde older man rolled his eyes at the last message before setting it on the table where his and Albus’ chess game lay abandoned.

 

Draco left the chess pieces as they were and took his usual spot in the living room. His chair with the throw blanket and stack of books towering on a side table awaited him as he sat down. He took out a muggle book on parenting he’d bought the second his son starting asking about dating. 

 

He wondered if there was a chapter on how to deal with your oblivious child and his equally oblivious, broody best friend.

 

The single father could feel the gray hairs growing on his temple as his eyes glanced at the clock mounted on the wall opposite of him. 

 

He would go to bed at 11pm.

 

Because he wanted to of course. Not at all to intercept any possible good night kiss that that boy and his son would attempt to engage in. But because he was choosing to finish his readings and other chores by the time he’d asked Scorpius to come home. And to give his son a serious conversation on how rude it was to abandon their guests especially their best friend just because a boy called.


End file.
